1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of lighting devices of an automotive vehicle, such as headlamps using a plurality of light sources, of light-emitting diode (LED) type for example, in order to carry out multiple lighting functions of the automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of lighting devices for automotive vehicles, it is of interest to be able to create one and the same optical signature for various implemented lighting functions. For example, it is useful for the position lights (PLs) to have a similar or identical appearance to the daytime running lights (DRLs), which nevertheless have a higher luminous intensity.
It has been proposed to use the same light sources, of light-emitting diode (LED) type for example, to achieve such an objective. According to the chosen source type, the diodes may actually emit light of higher or lower intensity according to the intensity of the electric current passing therethrough. In a known manner, the supply of electrical power to LEDs is controlled by a device that comprises a converter circuit capable of converting an input voltage, typically provided by the battery of the automotive vehicle, to an output voltage of a different value that is applied to the LEDs connected to load the converter. However, such a solution is limited to the use of the same type of LED for the emission of a low level of light and a high level of light, while not all LEDs are necessarily well adapted to multiple operating modes.